Armonía de colores complementarios
by MapleMaya
Summary: Tras una tragedia familiar, Mikuo se muda con su hermana y comienzan a ir al mismo instituto. Allí, Mikuo conocerá a cierto pelirrojo que no le dará muy buena espina... AkaitoxMikuo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí os traigo mi primer fic .  
>Está centrado en la pareja<strong> Akaito x Mikuo<strong>

La historia está ambientada en un instituto principalmente. Los vocaloids mayores de edad (como Kaito, Gakupo, Luka...) en este fic pasarán a tener 17-18 años (irían al último curso), los demás conservan su edad.  
>Aún no tengo pensado como acabaré el fic . es un poco improvisado xD<p>

Bueno, perdonad los posibles errores que tenga... como ya dije, es el primer fic que escribo D:U  
>¡Espero que os guste! ^^<p>

P.D.: ni vocaloid ni los fan-mades que aquí aparecen me pertenecen, supongo que ya lo sabéis, pero nunca está de más ponerlo :3

* * *

><p><span>Armonía de Colores Complementarios.<span>

Nunca podría haberme llegado a imaginar como de un día para otro mi vida cambiaría radicalmente. Nueva casa, nuevas compañías, nueva ciudad, nuevo instituto... todo nuevo. Y esto sucedió a raíz de aquel accidente.  
>Aún no habíamos asumido lo que había pasado, nos encontrábamos en el cementerio, dándole entierro a mi padre... Ese padre con el que vivía y al que a penas veía por culpa de sus negocios, razón por la cual mamá acabó cansándose de él y dejándole.<br>Todo sucedió tan deprisa que a penas tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar. Hace a penas dos días, mamá me llamó para darme la noticia. No derramé ni una lágrima, y todavía hoy sigo sin haber derramado ninguna. ¿Será por la poca relación con papá o por que aún no me creo que ya no esté aquí? Sea como sea creo que es bueno no llorar, siempre fui un niño muy llorón, cosa que me trajo varios problemas en mi infancia.  
>A mi madre se la ve triste, pero no tanto como a mi hermana Miku. A pesar de que tenía menos relación con papá que yo, no dejaba de llorar como una magdalena. No lo entendía.<p>

Ha pasado ya una semana desde aquello. En ese tiempo, mamá ha estado ayudándome a organizarme y prepararme para la mudanza. A partir de ahora iba a vivir junto a mi madre y mi hermana menor Miku.  
>Por si no lo he mencionado, tras el divorcio de papá y mamá, yo me fui a vivir con papá, mientras que Miku se quedó en casa con mamá. De todos modos, eso no significa que no tenga buena relación con ellas... Realmente adoro a mi hermana Miku, siempre tan alegre y jovial, es capaz de animar a cualquiera. Además, es muy cariñosa conmigo y me trata con mucha amabilidad.<br>Se podría decir que Miku era y es mi única amiga.

No me costó demasiado acostumbrarme a mi nueva casa, la verdad. Tenía mi propio cuarto, y eso ayudaba bastante... creo que no hubiera sido capaz de compartir cuarto con mi hermana.  
>Además, la comida que prepara mamá es deliciosa, mucho mejor que la que preparo yo (y eso que la cocina cuenta como una de mis cualidades).<br>La vida en esa casa, y en general en esa ciudad, parecía bastante tranquila. Mi antigua ciudad era demasiado grande, me estresaba. Pero en fin, aún era demasiado pronto para juzgar, ni si quiera había comenzado el instituto...

Doy gracias de haberme mudado en fin de semana, así podría acostumbrarme a ese nuevo ambiente antes de entrar al instituto. Para ser sincero, la idea de entrar nuevo al instituto me... horrorizaba. Aunque soy un chico alegre como mi hermana, no puedo fardar de ser tan sociable como ella... A todo eso hay que añadir que con lo de papá y la mudanza no me sentía de demasiado buen humor como para intentar "hacer amigos", pero en fin, se hará un esfuerzo por mostrar la mejor de mis sonrisas...

Y allí me encontraba, frente a frente con el instituto. No era gran cosa, pero no estaba mal del todo...

- Eh, Mikuo –la voz de mi hermana me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo volver a la realidad- ¿Por qué te paras en seco? No me digas que te da miedo entrar...

Me dijo eso con su típica sonrisa, que no parecía nunca borrársele de la cara.  
>- ¡P-por supuesto que no! –dije mientras aligeraba el paso para alcanzarla- Tan solo me quedé embobado observando el instituto...<br>- Oh, es bonito ¿verdad? –de nuevo esa sonrisa luminosa...  
>- Si, bueno... aún no lo he visto por dentro.<br>- Oh, descuida, ¡en terminar las clases puedo hacerte una visita guiada!

No me apetecía mucho hacer un tour por el instituto, la verdad, pero se la veía tan entusiasmada... Quizás su sueño secreto fuera hacer de guía turística, quién sabe...

- O-oh, eso me gustaría mucho –dije sonriendo, intentando mostrar algo de emoción.  
>- ¡Genial!<p>

Aún sigo sin entender qué es lo que le hace tanta ilusión... En fin, continuamos caminando hacia la entrada mientras charlábamos (o charlaba ella sola, más bien).

- Ya verás qué pronto te adaptarás a este sitio, no es difícil de memorizar la ubicación de las aulas, y además tanto los profesores como los alumnos son todos muy simpáticos.  
>- Bueno, confiaré en tu palabra...<p>

Puede que Miku tuviera razón, puede que no tardara mucho en adaptarme a este lugar.  
>Mientras pensaba esto, oí como mi hermana gritaba "¡cuidado!" e inesperadamente un balón impactó de pleno en mi cara. Caí al suelo aturdido, con un chorro de sangre saliendo de mi nariz. Me dolía toda la cara y sentía como si me hubiera roto la nariz. Mi hermana corrió rápidamente a socorrerme, me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a zarandearme mientras repetía mi nombre una y otra vez.<br>Yo me encontraba aturdido, tenía la vista borrosa y un dolor intenso en la nariz, pero poco a poco fui recuperándome.  
>Me senté en el suelo limpiándome la sangre de la nariz, aunque ésta no dejaba de brotar.<br>Oí una voz bastante grave que procedía de enfrente mía.

- Hey chaval, ¿estás bien?

Elevé la mirada y me encontré con un chico alto, de tez pálida, atlético y pelirrojo, que sonreía de medio lado mientras recogía el balón. Perfecto, seguramente era él el que hizo que ese balón impactara en mi cara.

- S-si... No es nada... –dije mientras me levantaba

Le miré, esperando entonces su disculpa, pero ya no estaba enfrente de mí, se dirigía corriendo hacia la pista de fútbol... Será imbécil, se acerca a recoger su estúpido balón, no se disculpa y encima no muestra indicios de arrepentimiento. ¡Pero qué chico tan grosero!  
>Sin duda, mi primer día en este instituto no había empezado muy bien...<p>

Miku me ayudó a levantarme, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarme la sangre. La miré algo sorprendido por aquello, me daba vergüenza.

- M-miku, no hace falta... -dije tomándole la mano para que parara.

Ella me miró con una expresión de preocupación, pero cedió en darme el pañuelo para que yo mismo me limpiara la sangre.  
>Durante todo el camino hasta el instituto estuvo preguntándome "oye, Mikuo ¿de verdad estás bien? ¿de verdad? ¿de verdad?". Se preocupaba mucho por mi pero... era demasiado pesada, tampoco había sido para tanto. Bueno, sí, pero por el hecho de que aquel chico maleducado me pega un pelotazo y se va tan alegre él.<br>En uno de sus ataques de preguntas "¿estás bien?", le corté preguntándole:

- Y Miku, ¿tú por casualidad no conocerás a el pelirrojo del balón, no?  
>- Ah pues... Sí que lo conozco, bueno no pero... si.<br>- ¿Si que lo conoces...? -pregunté algo impaciente.  
>- Es el hermano gemelo de un amigo mío, pero tampoco es que él y yo nos conozcamos mucho...<br>- Ya veo... ¿y no sabes a qué clase...?

Antes de poder acabar la frase, Miku me miró con sorpresa en su cara, eso hizo que me callara.

- ¿No pensarás en ir a pedirle cuentas, verdad Mikuo? -preguntó ella algo asustada.

La verdad es que había dado en el clavo. Era algo orgulloso y no quería que él se fuera de rositas, lo único que quiero es una disculpa por haberme hecho este morado que aún llevo en la nariz, y que probablemente se quede ahí durante uno o dos días más.

- ¿Es que hay... algún problema...? -dije intrigado  
>- No lo hagas, Mikuo -contestó con un tono algo autoritario- Akaito es... como decirlo, el típico chico rebelde que se mete en líos...<br>- ¿Akaito? ¿Ese es su nombre? -entonces Miku puso una cara que decía "he metido la pata".  
>- Sí pero... Mikuo hazme caso, no vayas a meterte en líos con ese chico... -dijo preocupada.<p>

Le iba a contestar que simplemente quería de él una disculpa, pero por la cara que ponía supe que no me dejaría tranquilo si le decía eso, así que no tuve más remedio que mentirle.

- E-está bien... -contesté desviando la mirada.

No iba a renunciar de ningún modo a reclamar esa disculpa, no me intimidaba el hecho de que fuera un "chulito", no le tenía miedo a un chico como él.

Cuando llegamos a clase, tuve que presentarme ante mis compañeros. "Hola, soy Mikuo Hatsune, tengo dieciséis años y acabo de mudarme aquí. Mucho gusto". Era una frase tan típica, como si ya la tuviera programada, así pues, a pesar de darme vergüenza hablar delante de tanta gente, no me resultó difícil.  
>No pude sentarme cerca de mi hermana, pues no habían asientos libres. Examiné la clase con la mirada, la situación de estar plantado sin encontrar sitio me hacía ponerme algo nervioso, hasta que un chaval de cabello castaño y sonrisa descarada agitó su brazo y, acompañándolo con un escandaloso "¡Hey pelomoco!", tras el que se escuchó un murmuro de risas y una pequeña reprimenda de la maestra, señaló un sitio libre al lado suyo.<br>Me senté algo a desgana, nadie puede estar a gusto si se sienta al lado del sujeto que te acaba de llamar "pelomoco". El muchacho me dedicó una enorme sonrisa, a la que yo contesté con una cara medio de asustado medio de confuso, antes de que comenzara la clase, la aburrida clase...

Una vez acabada la clase, todos mis compañeros recogieron a una velocidad increíble, aún no iba por la mitad cuando todos ya habían salido de clase. Para mi sorpresa, también mi hermana se había ido, sin esperarme.  
>Me quedé algo anonadado, sabiendo que era nuevo allí me deja solo...<br>Suspiré y salí de clase. Al lado de la puerta me encontré con el chico que me había llamado "pelomoco" charlando con una chica bajita, de pelo azul y corto, también iba a mi clase.  
>Estuve esperando a que hubiera una pausa en su conversación para dirigirme a mi "querido compañero".<p>

- Disculpa...  
>- ¡Ah! ¡Pero si es el pelomoco! hahaha ¡hola chaval! Que, ¿te gusta el instituto? -dijo de repente con mucho entusiasmo.<br>- Si, m-mucho -contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa- Escucha has...  
>- Me llamo Meito y ella es Kaiko -me cortó, señalando a la chica peliazul con la que conversaba.<p>

Miré a la chica, tenía una cara muy linda, como de niña pequeña, y una sonrisa muy inocente. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, seguramente se trataba de una chica tímida... no pega mucho con este chaval, Meito.

- E-encantada... Mikuo, ¿n-no? -dijo algo insegura.  
>- Si, así es, Mikuo Hatsune... y no pelomoco -dije mirando descaradamente a Meito, que no pareció pillar mi indirecta de "no me vuelvas a llamar así".<p>

Por un momento se me olvidó qué le iba a decir a ese chico, justo lo recordé cuando parecía que iba a volver a decir algo. Le corté enseguida, no quería entretenerme.

- ¿Habéis visto a mi hermana Miku?  
>- Ahh... debe de haberse ido al club de música con los demás, como siempre... -contestó Meito<p>

Vaya, ni si quiera sabía que estaba en un club de música. Debería de haberme avisado que se iba a ir después de las clases.

- Y... ¿me podéis decir donde queda eso?  
>- Segundo piso, pasillo B, busca ahí hasta que veas un cartel en el que pone "club de música".<br>- ¿T-te acompañamos...? -dijo amablemente Kaiko.

No contesté inmediatamente, en ese momento me vino a la mente Akaito. Mi hermana no se iba a volver a despegar de mi si volvía junto a ella, quizás debería de aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir a saldar cuentas con ese tipo...

- N-no, no es necesario... Puede que ahora no vaya allí.

Me dispuse a irme, pero no sabía muy bien a donde debía dirigirme para hallarme con Akaito. Quizás ellos supieran algo.

- Ah, una cosa... ¿sabéis donde puedo encontrar a Akaito?  
>- ¿A-akaito? ¿T-te refieres a mi hermano? -dijo Kaiko sorprendida.<p>

¿Su hermano? Oh vamos, ¿cómo podía ser hermano de una niña tan frágil e inocente? No les encontraba el parecido por ningún sitio.

- ¿Es tu hermano?  
>- Sí... ¿s-sois amigos? -preguntó con algo que yo diría que es ilusión en su mirada.<br>- Em... no, realmente no, solo quería comentarle una cosa... ¿donde lo puedo encontrar?  
>- P-pues ahora debe de estar entrenando fútbol...<br>- ¡Gracias, nos vemos mañana! -dije comenzando a andar a paso ligero.

Enseguida emprendí la marcha hacia allá, despidiéndome de ellos, quería llegar y hablar con Akaito antes de que mi hermana me encontrase y arruinara mi plan.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo .<p>

Si lo habéis leído, por favor, dejad un review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tuve dos reviews *-* era mas de lo que me esperaba, muchas gracias 3!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esto D: pero aquí viene un cap larguito (¿) además, ya pensé en como continuare la historia hasta casi el final, asi que supongo que ahora tradare menos en escribir uwu

* * *

><p>Continué corriendo por los pasillos, intentando acordarme de dónde estaban las escaleras. Debía bajar al patio rápidamente, pues mi hermana seguramente ya estaría buscándome, y si me encontraba no me dejaría moverme de su lado.<br>Tras perderme unas cuantas veces, al final di con la puerta de salida. No había mucha gente fuera, solamente algunos alumnos con uniforme deportivo. Por detrás de mí, salieron del instituto un grupo de chicos vestidos con ropa deportiva. Con timidez, levanté la mano y les pregunté que donde estaba el campo de fútbol, pero parecieron no notar mi presencia, pues ni si quiera me miraron. Decidí pues seguirles sigilosamente, con un poco de suerte quizás irían al campo de fútbol.  
>De pronto, todos comenzaron a correr y se metieron dentro de una pista rodeada por una valla metálica. Sonreí satisfecho, había llegado a mi destino. Posé mis manos en aquella valla de metal que me protegía de los balonazos.<br>"Ahí es donde la gente ha de jugar a la pelota, si no pasa lo que pasa...", pensé tocándome la nariz suavemente.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando un balón golpeó fuertemente justo a mi lado, por suerte la valla había impedido que me volviera a lastimar. Me llevé una mano al pecho y bajé la mirada, me había llevado un buen susto. Debo de ser un imán para las pelotas.  
>Alguien se acercó donde yo estaba, no para verme a mi, claro, sino para recoger la pelota. Alcé la mirada de golpe y me encontré cara a cara con aquel chico pelirrojo al que estaba buscando. Perfecto, ya había llegado la hora de la verdad, le iba a exigir esa disculpa... si, en teoría eso debería de haber hecho, pero simplemente me quedé plantado mirándole.<br>El pelirrojo me dedicó una amplia sonrisa que me puso aún más nervioso, tras eso simplemente se fue corriendo a proseguir con el partido. Seguía teniendo la mano en mi pecho, y pude notar como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Me sentía incapaz de cumplir con mi objetivo y casi sin pensarlo eché a correr hacia el instituto.

Me quedé plantado en frente de la puerta, observando mi reflejo. Me sorprendió comprobar que mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas... de la carrera que me acababa de pegar, suponía o, más bien, esperaba. Era ridículo contemplar otras posibilidades como la de la deslumbrante y descarada sonrisa del pelirrojo, que tontería, que estupidez más grande.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que mi hermana venía directamente hacia mí.  
>A través del cristal la vi, corriendo por el pasillo, esas coletas suyas son inconfundibles.<br>Salió por la puerta pegando un resbalón debido a la velocidad. Yo la miré con algo de indiferencia, como si quisiera hacerle ver que su preocupación era excesiva. Mi mirada no funcionó y me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en años.

- ¡Mikuo, perdóname por haberte dejado solo!¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento! -decía mientras me abrazaba muy fuertemente.  
>- M-miku, n-no puedo r-respirar...<p>

Mi hermana por fin me soltó. Me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y sentimiento de culpa.

- Miku, no te preocupes... Aunque me dejes solo no me voy a perder, ni me van a secuestrar, ni me van a violar...  
>- ¿V-violar? -se le descompuso la cara. Mierda, no debí de haber dicho eso.<br>- ¡S-solo era un ejemplo! Solo te digo que no te preocupes por haberme dejado solo, sé cuidarme.

Miku volvió a recobrar su típica sonrisa, al parecer había logrado tranquilizarla con mis palabras.  
>Me tomó de la mano y me llevó casi arrastrando hacia dentro del instituto.<p>

- Miku, ¿donde vamos? ¿No deberíamos ir ya a casa...?  
>- Oh, pero es que aún no he acabado de ensayar en el club de música. Acompáñame, ¿vale? será solo un momento.<p>

No dije ni una palabra más, me limité a seguirla donde ella me guiaba. Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a un aula con un cartel que indicaba que se trataba de la sala de música. Antes de poder entrar, salieron de golpe un par de chicos, cayendo los dos al suelo.

- ¡D-déjame tranquilo, intento de samurai!  
>- Oh vamos, solo queremos ver tu lindo cuello~<p>

Un chico de cabello violeta, largo y recogido en una coleta, estaba sobre otro chico de pelo azul, su cara era igual a la de Akaito, solo que su expresión en vez de ser descarada y confiada era más bien de susto. Éste lloriqueaba y agarraba su bufanda, mientras que el chaval de la coleta estiraba de ella.  
>Esa escena me dejó un poco desconcertado, ¿con qué clase de gente se juntaba mi hermana?<br>La miré, pero ella observaba la escena con naturalidad, como si aquello fuera el pan de cada día.

El chico de la bufanda empujó al otro, quitándoselo así de encima, se puso de pié y se agarró la bufanda con las dos manos, con gesto protector.

- Oh, Kaito, eres un bruto -dijo el otro chico, tocándose la espalda- Me has hecho pu-pa~ lo pagarás.

Entonces comenzó a acercarse a él con los brazos extendidos y cara de psicópata. Di un paso atrás, aquella escena me asustaba cada vez más. Mi hermana se adelantó y se dirigió directamente al chico de pelo violeta.

- Eh, Gakupo, ¿qué ocurre? -dijo con una sonrisa.  
>- Oh, Miku, no es nada, solo qué nos entró curiosidad por ver como es el cuello de Kaito, y alguien apostó a que ni si quiera yo, el gran samurai, podría ser capaz de quitarle la bufanda.<br>- ¡Y claro que no puedes! -se escuchó una voz femenina que venía de dentro de la sala- Estoy segura de que Kaito no se quita la bufanda ni para ducharse.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta una chica de marcadas curvas, con el pelo corto y castaño, labios pintados de rojo y una sonrisa pícara. Aquella chica me sonaba ligeramente, creía haber visto a alguien similar a ella...

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Meiko! -replicó el peliazul.  
>- Hahaha, no lo niegues.<br>- Kaito, déjame ver tu cuello~ -el chico de la coleta volvió al ataque.  
>- Eh... ¿P-podrías dejar eso para luego? Me gustaría presentaros a alguien -interrupió mi hermana.<p>

Por fin aquella escena había acabado, o al menos se había puesto en pausa. Todo era ya muy raro de por sí, pero ahora la situación era casi surrealista.  
>Miku se acercó a mi, me cogió de los hombros y me arrastró hacia dentro de la sala.<p>

- Este es mi hermanito, Mikuo, espero que le tratéis bien, es nuevo y está muy asustado.  
>- ¡No estoy asustado! -contesté nervioso- Em... m-mucho gusto.<p>

En esa sala había bastantes personas, todas tenían los ojos puestos en mi, y eso era algo que me ponía realmente nervioso...

- H-hola a todos, soy Mikuo H-hatsune... mucho gusto -dije intentando sonreir, sus miradas me intimidaban.

Enseguida la chica de cabello corto y labios rojo pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me estrechó contra ella, sonriendo energicamente.

- Hahaha, ¡a este pequeñajo tan mono me lo llevaré de copas y lo haré un hombre!

Me puse totalmente colorado y susurré "no, n-no hace falta..." nerviosamente, intentando no perder la sonrisa, no quería que se me notase el pánico. Además, esa chica parecía ser pervertida, cualquiera se sentiría afortunado en una situacion asi, pero yo no, en absoluto.

- M-meiko, no lo atosigues demasiado, suele ponerse muy nervioso -dijo mi hermana, salvándome.  
>- Oh, perdona -al fin me soltó- Yo soy Meiko Sakine, mucho gusto -añadió con una sonrisa más tranquila.<p>

Ahora que lo pienso, el chico que me llamó pelomoco tambien se llamaba Sakine. Definitivamente, eran hermanos.

- Meiko, Meiko... no debes de ser tan bruta con el pobre chico -dijo el chico de pelo violeta mientras se acercaba a mi- déjanos un cachito de él a los demás, que se le ve muy uk... timido -me guiñó un ojo, yo sentí un escalofrio.  
>- Ten cuidado con ese o te violará... -añadió el peliazul mientras miraba al chico de la coleta con recelo.<p>

Se acentuó mi pánico y di un paso atras, mirando al pelivioleta con algo de miedo, pero intentando disimularlo. Este echó una carcajada y me miró con una expresión cordial, definitivamente no parecía un pervertido... o al menos eso quería pensar.

- Que bromista, no le hagas caso, Mikuo. Me llamo Gakupo Kamui, y soy un samurai moderno.  
>- E-encantado.<br>- Ah, por cierto, Kaito -continuó hablando mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el peliazul- Recuerdame que te viole -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El chico de peloazul esquivó su mirada con algo de miedo y se dirigió rapidamente hacia mi.

- Soy Kaito Shion, ¡cuando quieras tomamos juntos un helado! pero pagas tú, eh -echó a reir.

Me interesaba seguir hablando con este chico, es el hermano de Akaito al fin y al cabo, mi primer intento de hablar con él fue fallido, pero merezco una segunda oportunidad, y seguro que Kaito me puede decir donde podria encontrarle normalmente, e incluso podria pedir una cita con Akaito.  
>Al pensar en la palabra cita y Akaito en la misma frase, sin saber por que, me puse algo nervioso y me ruboricé ligeramente. Enseguida me sacaron de mis pensamientos las voces de las demas personas del club, saludándome y presentandose.<p>

Al día siguiente, pregunté a Miku si podía acompañarla al club de música, aceptó encantada. Es más, quería que fuera, todavía seguía sin confiar en que no me perdiera por el instituto o de camino a casa.  
>Así pues, la acompañé al club de música, donde algunos me miraron como si estuvieran diciendo "¿Acaso va a estar este aquí todos los días...?". Esa no era mi intención, solo quería hablar un momento a solas con Kaito, el hermano de Akaito, y pedirle un pequeño favor.<br>Esperé el momento apropiado, es decir, un momento donde mi hermana estuviera ocupada, y me acerqué a Kaito.

- Kaito, escucha, necesito pedirte un favor...  
>- ¿Huh? ¿De qué se trata?<br>- Verás... es sobre Akaito.

La cara de Kaito cambió de expresión, al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia que fuera un asunto relacionado con su gemelos. Pude adivinar que no se llevaban muy bien.

- Necesito que me consigas una cita con él -proseguí.  
>- ¡¿Quieres... una cita con mi hermano? -dijo horrorizado- ¿Estás loco? A Akaito no le van... esas cosas, si se llegara a enterar...<br>- ¡Ah, no, no, no! Me has malinterpretado -me apresuré a decir, nervioso y sonrojado- solo quiero hablar con él un momento.  
>- Ah, vale... -contestó, algo más tranquilo- Oye, perdona si parezco cotilla pero, ¿qué tienes que hablar con mi hermano...? -preguntó, aún sorprendido.<br>- Nada importante, solo quiero que me pida perdón.  
>- ¿Perdón? Akaito nunca pide perdón, es demasiado orgulloso...<br>- Nada pierdo por intentarlo.  
>- ¿Podrías meterte en líos, Akaito es... una persona algo difícil.<br>- No le tengo miedo -contesté intentando hacerme el valiente, aunque mi tono de voz denotaba inseguridad.

Yo era perseverante, no iba a abandonar mis intenciones, Akaito me pediría perdón sí o sí.  
>Finalmente, Kaito accedió. Me vería con Akaito mañana mismo, en la hora del recreo, en la parte trasera del instituto.<br>Esta vez no debía de dejar que los nervios me vencieran, como pasó la última vez. En casa, frente al espejo, ensayé lo que tenía que decirle a Akaito. Ensayé incluso la expresión de mi cara, para que se viera algo intimidante, aunque poco conseguí, la verdad, era imposible que mi cara pudiera intimidar a alguien. En fin, llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ser educado, decirle que lo que hizo está mal y que debería disculparse. "Espero que con eso sirva..."

Finalmente la hora llegó. Cuando sonó la campana para ir al recreo, me separé de Miku diciéndole que tenía que ir al baño, y que probablemente estaría ahí un buen rato. Cuando la perdí de vista me dirigí enseguida al lugar de encuentro.  
>Le estuve esperando unos minutos, repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez lo que debía de decir. Cuando finalmente apareció.<br>Era la primera vez que le veía sin la ropa deportiva. Llevaba el uniforme algo desaliñado, camisa fuera del pantalón, con varios botones desabrochados, sin chaqueta y, al igual que Kaito, con una bufanda, roja, eso sí, alrededor de su cuello. Esa apariencia tan informal y con aires de chico malo le sentaba realmnente bien. Un ligero rubor subió hasta mis mejillas, y me volví a quedar mudo. Perfecto.  
>Akaito miraba a su alrededor algo confuso, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien, ¿acaso no me había visto?<p>

- Eh, enano -dijo de repente.  
>- ¿Es a mí? -contesté nervioso.<br>- ¿Hay algún enano más por aquí cerca?  
>- No... digo, ¡eh, no soy un enano!<br>- ¿Has visto a Miku? -preguntó antes de que pudiera ponerme a discutir.  
>- ¿Miku? -contesté sorprendido.<br>- Hatsune Miku, esa que se parece a tí, debería de estar aquí...  
>- Pues... -me quedé desconcertado, aquí se vería conmigo, no con Miku, extraño- no sé...<br>- Maldito Kaito -susurró- ¡Me largo!  
>- ¡E-espera! -dije apresuradamente- Hay algo que tengo que decirte.<br>- No tengo tiempo para enanos -dijo dandome la espalda.  
>- Pero... ¡e-es importante!<br>- Espera -se paró en seco y vino hacia mí- tú eres el hermano de Miku, ¿no?  
>- Así es...<p>

No tenía ni idea de qué pintaba Miku en todo esto, estaba desconcertado. La expresión de Akaito cambió al pronunciar su nombre; ya no parecía el chico arrogante y grosero, sino un chico, diría que, tímido.

- Si me consigues una cita con tu hermana, me veré contigo y me dirás todo lo que quieras.  
>- ¿Todo lo que quiera?<br>- Todo lo que quieras. ¿Trato? -alargó su mano hacia mí.

Dudé durante unos segundos, ¿accedería Miku? La expresión de Akaito mostraba impaciencia, así que no pude pensarlo mucho. Estreché su mano. Al entrar en contacto con él, un escalofrío atravesó todo mi cuerpo y pensé que los nervios volverían a paralizarme.

- T-trato, ¿te viene bien este fin de semana?  
>- Perfecto -sonrió, yo me sonrojé involuntariamente- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo.<p>

Tras decir eso, simplement ese fue. Yo me quedé inmóvil, observando como se marchaba. Acababa de acceder a que mi hermana tuviera una cita con Akaito sin tan siquiera preguntarle a ella. Estaba en un buen lío, pero nada me impediría conseguir la disculpa de ese arrogante y orgulloso pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y recordad, reviews please 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! :3 Después de un montón de tiempo, traigo un nuevo cap. ¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! ;w; de todas formas no voy a dejar el fic abandonado, a pesar de estar tardando tanto en actualizar xDU

Muchas gracias por los reviews *-* -se come las galletas que le dejaron- (?)

En fin :3 en este cap ya se empieza a poner la cosa interesante -w-

Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

><p>Aquella idea era descabellada y humillante, pero no podía detenerme a pensar mucho en ello, pues en ese caso me echaría atrás, y sabía que esa era la única alternativa que tenía para solucionar este problema.<p>

No dejaba de mirarme al espejo, avergonzado de mí mismo. Le di un último retoque al brillo de labios y me estiré la falda hacia abajo, pues esta se quedaba demasiado corta. En el cabello me coloqué unas cuantas extensiones que mi hermana tenía guardadas. Me veía completamente como una chica. Concretamente, me veía como Miku, ese era mi objetivo al fin y al cabo. ¿Conseguiría engañar a Akaito con mi disfraz?

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, deseando no encontrarme con nadie. Por suerte, Miku salió antes que yo, así que por ella no debía preocuparme. Conseguí sortear a mi madre y salí de casa dirección al parque.

Caminaba cabizbajo, a paso ligero, rojo como un tomate y sujetándome la falda todo el rato. Tenía la sensación de que todos me miraban, de que todo el mundo sabía que yo en realidad no era una chica, sino un chico, "soy un travesti…".

Mi inseguridad era tanta que tuve que entrar al baño de un restaurante para rellenarme el sostén con más papel higiénico.

Mientras retocaba mis falsos pechos ante el espejo, vi el reflejo de alguien que me observaba. Era un chico alto de cabello rosado, ojos azules y mirada seria. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había entrado en el lavabo de hombres.

- El… el baño de chicas es al lado.

- A-aahh, ¡l-lo siento mucho! –dije nervioso, dirigiéndome a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando iba a empujarla, la puerta se abrió y apareció una de las personas que en esos momentos menos deseaba ver.

- ¡Eh, Luki! ¿Estás estreñido o te estabas retocando el maquillaje? ¡Te estamos esperando! –gritó Meito, mi escandaloso compañero de clase.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y me apresuré a salir deprisa, dándole un pequeño empujón.

- ¡D-disculpa! –dije mientras me salía corriendo.

- ¿Miku? –se sorprendió- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Ahh, es Miku… por eso me sonaba –contestó su compañero, tranquilamente.

Salí de aquel restaurante lo más rápido que pude, temeroso de encontrarme a algún otro conocido. Aunque por otro lado me quedé tranquilo ya que Meito me llamó "Miku".

"Vaya… creo que ha funcionado, al fin y al cabo", pensé algo orgulloso.

Finalmente llegué al lugar donde nos habíamos citado, aunque con diez minutos de retraso.

"Maldición, Akaito estará furioso por haberle hecho esperar…", tenía miedo de su reacción.

Entonces, se me pusieron todos los pelos de punta al escuchar una voz grave que me llamaba, bueno, a Miku, mejor dicho.

Me giré algo nervioso y me encontré con algo que no me esperaba.

Akaito venía hacia mí con una sonrisa radiante, más típica de su hermano Kaito. Sus ropas estaban perfectamente arregladas, lo único que reconocía de él era su típica bufanda roja, a juego con su color de pelo.

- A-a-akaito –dije tartamudeando- s-siento haberte h-hecho esperar…

Los nervios me comían por dentro, ¿se daría cuenta de que yo en realidad no era Miku?

- Ah, tranquila, si yo también acabo de llegar –me dijo sonriente.

Esa sonrisa me daba mala espina, ¿por qué sonreía de esa manera? ¿Acaso estaba planeando algo? Era muy sospechoso…

- B-bueno… -se rascó la nuca- ¿Q-qué te apetece hacer?

Me quedé mudo, notaba a Akaito nervioso y… algo tímido.

- ¿Estás bien, Miku? –preguntó al ver que no contestaba.

- A-ah, sí, ¡p-perfectamente! – reaccioné- P-pues… no sé…

La situación era algo incómoda, pero al menos parecía que Akaito se había creído que yo era Miku… ¡Já! El "gran" Akaito engañado por un "enano", que gran orgullo.

De pronto me sonaron las tripas. Me puse totalmente colorado y me llevé las manos al estómago. Akaito me miró sonriente y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Mi vergüenza se acentuaba por momentos.

- Bueno, si tienes hambre, podemos ir a comer algo, yo invito.

- O-oh, está bien…

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante que había cerca de allí, un local algo pequeño, pero muy acogedor. Akaito apartó una silla para que me sentara, estaba tan caballeroso que me daba repelús. El camarero tomó el pedido y nos dejó a solas, casi hubiera preferido que ese señor se sentase a acompañarnos.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio un buen rato. Seguía sintiéndome algo incómodo por la actitud de Akaito más que por el hecho de ir vestido de chica, no le pegaba para nada ser de esa manera.

- Miku, por favor, n-no me mires así… -dijo de repente.

Me volví a poner muy nervioso y desvié la mirada de golpe, ¡no puede ser que me hubiera quedado mirándole fijamente!

- Ya sé que te resultará extraño… verme de esta manera –dijo con una sonrisa lastimera- Tú también me consideras un chico grosero y engreído, ¿verdad?

- ¡N-no! Yo…

- ¡Déjame demostrarte que puedo ser tan bueno como mi hermano Kaito! –me cortó- Yo también puedo ser amable y sensible si me lo propongo…

¿Había oído lo que había oído? ¿Akaito pretendía ser una persona amable y sensible? Solo de pensar que Akaito podría comportarse como Kaito… No, imposible, además, no le pega en absoluto.

- Sé que te gustan los chicos como él… -prosiguió- A todas os gustan los tipos como mi hermano. Por eso, solo pido que me des una oportunidad… Puedo llegar a ser como él.

- No es necesario –dije severamente- Que pretendas ser como Kaito es una soberana estupidez. Si una chica no te corresponde porque no cumples con su patrón de "chico ideal", no merece la pena que intentes cambiar, no podrías hacerlo de todos modos.

Akaito me miró perplejo, nunca se imaginaría que Miku pudiera decir algo así. Y, en efecto, Miku no diría algo así, sin embargo yo sí.

- No tienes por qué cambiar por nadie… Si eres un bruto y un insensible, solo espera a encontrar a alguien que te complemente –dije, empezando a sonrojarme.

Akaito frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Me empecé a sentir algo mal por lo que había dicho, pero era lo que realmente opinaba.

Durante la comida, Akaito y yo apenas hablamos, y las pocas palabras que nos intercambiamos fueron frías y sobrias.

En acabar de comer Akaito pagó la cuenta y dijo que me acompañaría a casa. Se le veía bastante disgustado, no dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino. Empecé a temer que me hubiera descubierto debido a mi pequeño discurso.

Cuando llegamos a casa, no tuve más remedio que decirle algo antes de entrar, ya que a él no se le veía muy dispuesto a decir nada.

- B-bueno… muchas gracias por la comida –dije intentando parecer mona, tal y como haría Miku.

De repente, pasó algo totalmente inesperado. Akaito me cogió violentamente de la mano y me arrinconó contra la pared tan rápido que ni me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Ahora sí que tenía miedo, mucho miedo… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

- Así que crees que soy un bruto y un insensible… -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ahora sí que estaba viendo al verdadero Akaito, y no me gustaba un pelo… Aunque fui yo quien le incitó a ser él mismo, al fin y al cabo. Debo de ser masoquista.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, me tomó la cara y me besó apasionadamente… Muy apasionadamente. Me puse rojo como un tomate, intenté forcejear con él, pero fue inútil.

Al final, me dejé llevar. Aunque me costara admitirlo, aquello no se sentía tan mal. Y aunque quisiera librarme de él, no podría.

La cosa se complicó cuando sentí su mano apoyándose en mi muslo y subiendo lentamente hasta por debajo de mi falda.  
>Me sobresalté de tal modo que, aún no sé cómo, le di un empujón que sirvió para quitármelo de encima.<p>

Me llevé las manos a la cara y entré corriendo a casa. Subí corriendo las escaleras, deseando que nadie me hubiera visto así, y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Me sentía bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Había sido una buena experiencia, por mucho que me empeñara en negarlo, pero sufrí bastante debido a la vergüenza que sentí y, además, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerme algo así? Bueno, no a mí, a Miku en realidad…

Quizás en el fondo lo que más me disgustaba era que todo aquello le había sucedido, supuestamente, a mi hermana. Akaito intentó ser un caballero con mi hermana, y luego Akaito le robó su primer beso a mi hermana, aunque en realidad a quien le hizo eso fuera al "enano", al "pelomoco", a mí.

* * *

><p>No es muy largo, pero bueh ;w; Reviews please! *^*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

M-muchas gracias por las reviews! TwT soy muy feliz cada vez que recibo una :3 *se come el chocolate* asdf *Q*

Me alegro muchísimo de que os guste el fic~ x3

Perdonad mi tardanza en actualizar ;_; siempre tardo demasiado T.T pero es que me gusta calcularlo todo bien para que luego no haya incoherencias xD

En fin, ya tengo la historia más o menos organizada uwu espero que no se me quede demasiado larga xD

Bueno, ojalá que os guste el nuevo cap *-*

* * *

><p>Aquella noche apenas pude dormir. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, intentando no pensar en aquella tarde. Pero, inevitablemente, en cuanto cerraba los ojos, el recuerdo de los labios de Akaito sobre los míos me inundaba, mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más rapidez, y me desvelaba.<p>

"Ese idiota... ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme eso?", pensaba, intentando autoconvencerme de que lo único que me ocurría es que estaba demasiado enfadado. "En realidad... me gustaría que volviera a pasar... pero siendo Mikuo, no Miku" me confesé a mí mismo en ese estado de somnolencia antes de, por fin, quedarme completamente dormido.

Por la mañana, unas enormes ojeras en mi cara desvelaban lo mal que lo había pasado esa noche. Tanto Miku como mi madre me preguntaron a qué se debía mi cara, tuve que mentirles diciendo que me sentía algo estresado por el cambio de instituto.

Si me sentía estresado era por una causa muy distinta.

¿Qué pasaría si hoy Akaito decidiera hablar con Miku a solas? Era improbable que, sabiendo cómo es Akaito, fuera a pedirle perdón a mi hermana, pero de él ya me esperaba cualquier cosa, no podía descartar que le hubiera dado otro de sus odiosos cambios de personalidad.

En el instituto no me separé de mi hermana ni un momento, incluso cuando quiso ir al baño me quedé esperándola en la puerta, no podía permitir que Akaito hablara con ella a solas, si me llegasen a descubrir mi orgullo, y probablemente mi cara, acabarían por los suelos.

Finalmente llegó la hora de irse a casa, me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo, había conseguido pegarme a Miku como una lapa y esquivar a Akaito todo el día, ahora solo debía de hacer lo mismo durante los restantes días de curso… La verdad, no era muy motivador pensar en ello, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Cuando estaba seguro de que el día acabaría con éxito, mis esperanzas se esfumaron de golpe al oír esa voz grave tan característica detrás nuestra diciendo "Hola, parejita". Me giré temeroso por lo que podía encontrarme, y lo vi. Akaito nos agarró a los dos del hombro amistosamente mientras nos mostraba una cordial sonrisa. Esto me daba mala espina.

- ¡Hola, Akaito! –saludó Miku con su típica sonrisa, como si ayer no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Que no pasó, pero se supone que sí…

- H-hola –no pude evitar ponerme nervioso, tampoco pude evitar sonrojarme.

Akaito se puso entre nosotros dos y comenzó a caminar a nuestro lado. Debía de pensar rápido, ¿cómo podía deshacerme de él sin levantar sospecha?

- M-miku… escucha, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre…

Me sobresalté y en un acto reflejo, cogí a Miku por el brazo y comencé a caminar rápidamente.

- B-bueno, n-nosotros tenemos prisa, y-ya hablaremos en otra ocasión –reí nerviosamente mientras observaba la cara de Akaito, sonreía con malicia, ¿se estaba divirtiendo acaso? ¿Qué pensaba hacerle a mi hermana? La cosa se ponía cada vez más seria…

- ¡M-mikuo! –Miku hizo un movimiento brusco y se liberó- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Miku, tú no lo entiendes, ¡tenemos que irnos!

- ¿Pero por qué con tanta prisa?

- ¡M-me perderé ese programa en la televisión que empieza ahora mismo! –vale, no era la mejor excusa del mundo, pero tampoco era mala.

- A estas horas solo hacen programas infantiles, los _Radiotubbies_, los _Miércolis… _¿es eso lo que quieres ver? –preguntó enarcando una ceja. _Touché._

Permanecí un momento en silencio pensando qué responder, momento que Akaito aprovechó para acercarse a nosotros. Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y sonrió de esa manera que tanto adoraba… odiaba, que tanto odiaba.

- Oh vamos, pequeñín, sólo quiero hablar un momento a solas con tu hermana, no voy a hacerle nada…

"Si, ya, claro, nada… Puede que ella no supiera que intentaste meterle mano, pero yo sí que lo sé."

Me enfadé mucho, se pensaba que era tonto, que no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones con mi hermana. Me decepcionaba el hecho de haber pensado que podría haber algo bueno dentro de este individuo. La rabia me inundó de tal manera que le miré con el ceño bien fruncido y le di un empujón. Tanto Akaito como Miku se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer, ella también conocía la fama de "chico malo" que tiene Akaito.

- ¡N-no te acerques a ella! –dije gritando- ¡No quiere hablar contigo nunca más!

- ¡Tú que sabrás, enano! –contestó devolviéndome el empujón por duplicado.

En ese momento quise decir toda la verdad, que Miku supiera qué clase de persona es Akaito, dejarle en evidencia, pero eso conllevaría tener que desvelar lo que hice ayer.

- ¡B-basta, p-por favor! –dijo Miku, asustada.

- ¡Tú no eres una buena persona! –grité lleno de rabia- Je… ¿acaso piensas que alguien como tú tiene una posibilidad con mi hermana? Eres un ingenuo…

Antes de poder darme cuenta, estaba empotrado contra la pared, con Akaito sujetándome por la camiseta y mirándome con ira.

- Mira, enano, no te metas dónde…

- ¡Akaito! –gritó de pronto una voz familiar.

- ¡K-kaito! –dijo Miku con alivio- ¡P-por favor, haz algo!

Akaito no miró a su hermano ni un momento, me miraba todo el rato a mí, como si disfrutara al verme asustado.

- Akaito, d-déjalo… -dijo Kaito posando una mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo- por favor.

Akaito empezó a soltarme lentamente, luego miró a Kaito sin borrar esa expresión de enfado de su cara, y se fue sin decir ni una palabra. Sus pisadas llenas de ira creaban eco, resonando por todo el silencioso pasillo. Eso era lo único que se oía, ya que todos los allí presentes permanecimos en silencio, aún asustados.

Me llevé una mano al pecho y solté un suspiro de alivio, mi corazón latía aceleradamente y tenía los pelos de punta, menos mal que ya todo había acabado.

- G-gracias, Kaito… pero no era necesario, yo…

- Perdónale, por favor –dijo apurado- Él en realidad no es una mala persona, es solo qué… se irrita con demasiada facilidad.

Miku me abrazó de golpe, con mucha fuerza, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez por no haberme podido ayudar.

Durante mi discusión con Akaito dije muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero Miku prefirió no preguntarme nada. Se sentía demasiado mal por no haber podido ayudarme, y creía que ella era la causa de que Akaito y yo nos hubiéramos peleado. Hay tantas cosas que ella no sabe... Pero es mejor que siga así.

Kaito nos acompañó amablemente a casa. No me extrañaba que Akaito le tuviera celos, es un chico muy alegre y simpático, todo lo contrario a su gemelo pelirrojo. Siempre estaba sonriendo y, aunque se comportaba de una manera un tanto infantil, podía ver que era un chico maduro y responsable.

- Bueno, pues mañana nos vemos en el instituto –dijo sonriendo a modo de despedida.

- ¡Sí! –contestó mi hermana, que había recuperado su alegría y optimismo- ¡Gracias por habernos acompañado, Kaito!

- No hay de qué –sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia mí- Por cierto, Mikuo, hay algo que me gustaría comentarte… ¿qué tal si mañana almorzamos juntos?

- Oh, sí, claro –contesté algo desconcertado- m-me encantaría.

- Ya te iré a buscar entonces. ¡Que vaya bien! -se giró mientras agitaba la mano y se fue.

Seguí mirando como Kaito se iba, me pareció extraño que así de buenas quedásemos para almorzar juntos. Entonces, me giré hacia mi hermana, que no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Vas a almorzar a solas con Kaito, ¡debes de sentirte afortunado!

Oh si, olvidaba que Kaito es el _sex symbol_ del instituto. Espero no ganarme muchas enemigas por eso...

Una vez en mi cuarto, me puse a ordenar mis ideas y supe por qué Kaito querría verme a solas. Él fue el que me consiguió la cita con Akaito, al ver la pelea seguramente se imaginó que estaba relacionada con eso.

"Debo de ir pensando qué le diré...".

* * *

><p>En fin, creo que este capítulo me quedó un poco corto, pero quería dejar la charla con Kaito para el siguiente ;w; Intentaré actualizar pronto, ahora que tengo toda la conversación entre Kaito y Mikuo en la cabeza òwoU<p>

Espero que os haya gustado~ las reviews son bienvenidas! *-*


End file.
